Cyberdark Deck
Cyberdark Deck The options for Cyberdark decks are varied spanning OTK, Beatdown, Burn, and Control Deck tactics. A Cyberdark Deck focuses on the use of machine cards, with dragon cards supporting. Making a proper build of this deck type requires good spell and trap cards that help fill up the graveyard quickly, so you can take advantage of discard cards like Tribute to the Doomed and Monster Reincarnation. Future Fusion and Foolish Burial are also effective for getting level 3 or lower dragons in the graveyard. Fusion monsters are used as auxiliary backup, being formed from, Cyberdark Impact!, Overload Fusion, and Dragon's Mirror they require that there be proper material monsters in the grave, making the use of them late game only, unless used in conjunction with Future Fusion. Virus cards can be used for addition advantage because Cyberdark monsters span the spectrum of their requirements. Synchro support comes in the form of level 7 and 6 monsters specifically Goyo Guardian, Dark Strike Fighter and Black Rose Dragon Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel in addition to having equipping effects each have a unique addition damage ability that punishes defensive play by an opponent. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel deliver piercing, direct, and burn damage respectively. The most effective way to use Synchro Monsters with Cyberdarks is with Black Salvo, a level 3 tuner that has an effect similar to Junk Synchro, but specifically targets Dark level 4 machine monsters. Horn, Edge and Keel meet the requirements. This gives a level 7 Synchro Monster at the cost of a Normal Summon. Magna Drago is an alternative, search able by Masked Dragon, and under level three. If a player uses Blue-Eyes White Dragon in there deck they can use The White Stone of Legend. Since it is level one it can be sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon with a Level 3 Dragon, such as Hunter Dragon, for Armory Arm, or with a Cyberdark, for Ally of Justice - Catastor. Cyberdarks are by themselves very weak monsters, with only 800 attack points, even a skilled duelist will get nervous using a deck like this, it has a lot of weaknesses, being near completely aggressive, relying on the grave to gain momentum, and weak against anti-monster spell/trap cards. Another looming threat is that the opponent turn this deck's graveyard against the duelist, like by using Monster Reborn on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A threat like this can be remedied by using dragons that are difficult to special summon like Yamata Dragon and Tyrant Dragon, or even dragons that cannot be special summoned from the graveyard like Diabolos, King of the Abyss, Light and Darkness Dragon, Armed Dragon LV10, Armed Dragon LV7, Dark Armed Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, or Rainbow Dark Dragon. Ultimately, the high level dragon monsters used for Cyberdark Dragon in this deck comes down to the duelist's taste. If he or she wants to play it safe, then the aforementioned dragons can be used. If the duelist enjoys the Red-Eyes Black Dragon or Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, they splash in very well. If the duelist wants to use a lot of Synchro Monster, then this deck can be easily geared towards powerful Synchro Dragons as well. Factors in deciding this depend on whether the deck is Dragon or Machine focused, and Fusion or Synchro focused. The effects of the Cyberdarks only activate when they are Normal Summoned and cards such as Compulsory Evacuation Device, Pulling the Rug and Solemn Judgment will negate them. If a Cyberdark is in the graveyard, use Monster Reincarnation to discard a low level dragon and get the Cyberdark back in your hand and then re-summon it again and equip it with the dragon that was just discarded. Dark Eruption is a very good card for this deck too. A nice little trick is to use Dark Armed Dragon or Light and Darkness Dragon to be equiped to Cyberdark Dragon. Both have 2800 attack which brings Cyberdark Dragon to 3800 not including the monsters in the grave. With Light and Darkness Dragon, when he's destroyed while being treated as an equip card, his second effect will still activate, wiping your field and summoning any monster from your grave. This can be useful if you just tributed your dragon for a virus, or if it was killed by a spell or trap such as Mirror Force. Recommended Cards to Include Monsters * Cyberdark Keel * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Edge * Cyber Dragon * Hunter Dragon * Masked Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Gray Wing * Armed Dragon LV3 * Morphing Jar * Sangan * Snipe Hunter *Cyber Phoenix Spell Cards * Future Fusion * Cyberdark Impact! * Overload Fusion * Foolish Burial * Dark Eruption * Heavy Storm * Giant Trunade * Dragon's Mirror * Lightning Vortex * Monster Reborn * Limiter Removal * Mystical Space Typhoon Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow